Call to the Wild
by Si1entLibrarian
Summary: Wyatt makes a proposal to Addison to be his alpha and stakes a claim on her. Zed walks in and his zombies has a few choice words in zombie tongues for Wyatt if he thinks he can steal Addison from him. And Addison wants to reminds both of them neither of them own her. Warning, will feature a poly relationship.
1. The Call

_Welcome back everyone! Did everyone enjoy the sequel? Because my muses did!_

Addison was directing her varsity team on their final run threw before regionals. If they could kept going they could carry themselves thru the cheer competition and another white gold trophy.

She felt Wyatt before he opened the doors. He was early, she'd been tutoring him after school. It wasn't easy when they decided to stay after their moonstone was recharged, but he did. Addison was there to try and help. She waited for her flyers to safely land in sequence before shrugging off her pink sequin captains jacket.

"That's practice everyone. I think an early practice is a good call after all the hard work you've done. Go get some froyo and we'll meet bright and early tomorrow for warmups."

Addison knew Wyatt was waiting by the door as she hugged her team in thanks for their dedication. She knew it before Bree came up to her pointing.

"Addison, the-" Bree started.

"Yes he is, and until he'd like to come talk to me, he's allowed to watch. Not a closed practice. Besides, today is chemistry tutoring." Addison dropped the jacket on the ground with her clipboard of routines and her coach whistle.

"I just, want you to be safe. I'm worried if Zed got jealous again, it wasn't a good look for him- or for your relationship." Bree shyly looked down.

Addison put her had on Bree's shoulder, looking her in the eye. "Your right, it wasn't. But that's not my problem to sort thru. Go and try and get your lug of a zombie to ask you to Prawn, without crashing it with his friends this year." Addison squeezed her friends shoulder gently and mouthed "I'm safe." Before turning to grab the cones and errant Pom strands left over for junior and varsity practices.

"Addison, are you free to talk? I don't want to interrupt your captain duties." Wyatt smirked, his teasing on full display.

"Your a little early, but you're welcome to pick up pompom strands with me Wyatt. What's up?" Addison never looked up, and was shocked that she backed into Wyatt, she never heard his boots move. He touched her arms, spinning her to face him.

"This is out of character for me Addison, so you'll have to forgive me. I'm offering my claim to you, my wolf sees you as my alpha and both Willa and Wynter have given their blessing to ask you." Wyatt let his hand climb to her neck, his fingers grazing her pulse. "Do you accept my mating claim Addison?" His fangs peaked out from his top lip, his face a mixture of emotions.

"Wyatt, I'm with Zed, happily." Addison pulled off Wyatts hand as a low growl escaped him at the mention of Zed's name. "I appreciate you asking, that's sweet. But I can't be your alpha, I'm not a wolf. Tutor? Absolutely. Cheer Captain? Without a doubt. Alpha? No."

"My wolf knows your my alpha." Wyatt tilted his head to study her face, "I noticed you didn't say you weren't interested." Wyatt leaned in, inhaling her neck. "Which is good because I can smell you are. Every time I sit next to you. Every time you honor Zed by fighting your body-" Addison pushed a hand against Wyatt's chest, he was on fire he was so warm. She was used to Zeds much colder temperature.

"Wyatt, me considering you handsome has nothing to do with betraying Zed." Addison shivered slightly. "Your handsome, this is not news. Even Eliza swore her heart jumped up to one beat a minute when she first saw you. But I love Zed, this is not news either. So thank you, but I'm happy."

"Addison, you could be so much more than just happy." Wyatt took a step forward, pulling her hands in his, his thumbs rubbing the top of her hands, his eyes pleading.

The doors to the gym crashed open with Bree, Bonzo, and Eliza trying to hold back a nearly turned Zed. Eliza was carrying a large book from the library, speed reading.

"Wyatt, I challenge your mating claim against Addison in pack tagedza larbah." Zed's voice growled out the last words as his zombie took over his z-band. He roared a zombie roar, deep and feral. Wyatt's head snapped up and he howled, his eyes blazing blue.

Addison looked at Bree. "I'm sorry Addison, I got scared." She sunk into Bonzo's chest, her cheeks blazing with embarrassment.

"It's okay Bree, Wyatt here was leaving." Addison pulled Wyatt from his howls.

"I can't leave now, Zed threw down a pack challenge and I have to answer or loose my pack. Bet you didn't see that in the book Eliza. I accept." Wyatt called over as Eliza's eyes got bigger and the pages started turning faster.

Zed walked over to Addison, pushing Wyatt with the strength he had borrowed from his monster. Wyatt flew across the gym and landed against a padded wall, yelling as he hit before landing on his feet. His claws shredding the mat to soften his landing.

He bared his fangs and howled at Zed, claws reaching. Addison stepped between them, both hands outstretched.

"Everyone stop. If we are going to fight for me, I'm fighting for myself then. I'm sorry Wyatt, I can't be your alpha, and Zed, I love you but I don't need you to fight battles for me." Addison took a deep breath. "I challenge you both for myself, to do with as l want, to claim who I wish, when I choose- as it should be." She hit both of them on the back of the head. "Now I'm going home before whatever challenge I just threw into starts. You both figure this out." Addison walked past a shocked Eliza who was still flipping pages frantically.

"Can she do that?" Wynter asked quietly from behind the doors. Willa and her were leaning against the lockers waiting in the hall. Addison was so mad she didn't even see them as she ran past.

"She can, if she's an alpha." Wills said, her eyes narrowing. She looked to her brother and signaled for him to join her.

Wyatt saw his sister and started walking past Zed. Zed grabbed him and lifted him in the air.

"You're trying time steal Addison from me? My heart beat? Do you want to see if werewolves can be eaten?" Zed started to fight his z band again, his skin churning between the pale of the electricity and the black throbbing veins of a monster.

Wyatt kicked Zed, forcing him to let go, landing gracefully. Wyatt watched the black start to travel back thru Zeds body without receding. Zed stopped fighting his monster and it took all of Wyatt's strength to tell his wolf to stand down.

"No I'm not. Look Zed, calm down- this all went so wrong. Let's talk when your not so, dead, and I'm not so wild." Wyatt gave him to friendly pats on his head, using his wolf reflexes to get away before running out the door. Willa and Wynter gave the doors an extra slam, bending them in slighting.

"That should hold them for a few minutes." Wynter smiled, proudly.

"So that crashed and burned." Willa said as Wyatt joined her in the hallway.

"I've seen forest fires with more tact." Wynter added, walking two steps faster than normal trying to keep up her alpha and brothers pace.

"Excuse me for getting flustered, I only want to be with her for the rest of my life. And then explain I would become her protector, or yeah, that we think she still is a wolf, or how about that we mate in triads?" Wyatt let his hands go thru his hair. "I really messed this up." Wyatt let out whimper, his wolf hurt and confused.

"Yeah, you missed all of that." Willa just looked at her nails, walking and ignoring her brothers pain. As alpha she had the tough job of making people work for their happiness, even her own brother, even when it hurt.

"Come on Wyatt, lets get you back to the den so you can try and fix this." Wynter offered.


	2. Gargargaza

Hi everyone, welcome back. My goal is a 8-10 chapter quick arc to just get the muses to quiet back down UNTIL A THIRD ZOMBIES. Aliens? Fairies? Who knows? But I'm enjoying myself.

Chapter 2:

Zed could feel his mind fighting.

Rip, Kill, Bite, Bleed. Addison, mine. My Addison.

Zed shook his head trying to silence his monster.

"Zedska." Bonzo lifted up Zed, shaking him once. "Ruzahbagh."

Zed roared, fighting against his friends hold. Bonzo begun to squeeze, his fingers digging into Zeds cold flesh.

"OW!" Zed yelled, all his thoughts flooding to the background. He took a deep breath in, leaning his head back. "I'm back Bonzo, thank you."

"Allzca?" Bonzo started to slowly lower Zeds feet to the ground.

"Honestly Bonzo, I'm here now. If that mangy wolf came back-" Zed felt Bonzo lift him back away from the ground squeezing as Zed begun to growl. "But he's gone. And I'm okay." Bonzo put him down and quickly let go, as if it was a battle with himself. "How dare he?"

Eliza looked off to the side.

"Are you on his side now?" Zed accused her.

"No, you know you and Addison together make me sick. But it's the same way the sunrise makes me ill, flowers blooming make me ill. It's beautiful. But you've completely gone off the rails and I don't think you even recognize it." Eliza closed the book, tucking it under her right arm.

Zeds eyebrows shot up, his mouth dropping open. "Oh is this how you all feel? By running for class president, for Addison. By stealing the necklace, for Addison. By risking my life and everyone's life to save a rock, for Addison again by the way. I've been selfish?"

Bree coughed in the silence that followed.

"You too human? How many lies have you told covering for her cheating?" Zed growled slightly, taking a step towards her. Bonzo pushes Zed back.

"Zed, all of that may have started out for Addison in your mind but it was completely for you. Addison didn't want to go to Prawn if you couldn't go. Period. She voted for you to be class president, one of only 7 votes by the way, even though she knew if you won she wouldn't be cheer captain. Which she has been working for since she was a child." Bree stood up straighter feeling her anger at her best friends boyfriend come to the surface. "So hold your growls and your name calling to yourself. You were so obsessed with showing everyone you weren't a monster you turned into the worst kind, a human one. Good luck Zed." Bree tried to push open the doors, but they wouldn't move.

"Zupah ne Breeska, arghska." Bonzo quietly growled to Zed before slamming open the doors with his fist. He opened his arm for Bree to interlink hers into walking into the hall.

Zed just stood there looking down at his hands, knowing Eliza was still standing there.

"Anything else you want to add?" Zed asked.

"Your a complete idiot. But I think, it's coming from a good place." Eliza ran her hand up and down Zeds back as Zed felt his body tense. Eliza suddenly stopped and pulled her hand away.

"What?" Zed asked.

"What if Addison walked in on us? I mean, my hand is on your back, and we are alone. Obviously we are having sex!" Eliza deadpanned Zed.

"I get it. I get it! I just don't know what's wrong with me. I have no reason when it comes to Addison, it's like I would fight gravity for her, daily. It's scary." Zed admitted. "And now, I'm in some ancient werewolf mate challenge thing that I don't even know about. My best friend threatened both my hair, and my life, my girlfriend is challenging me for herself. I don't even know how to untangle this." Zed sat on the ground, picking at an stray Pom Pom strand that was left behind.

Eliza sat next to him, opening the book. Her finger helping her eyes stayed focused as she translated the olde English.

"I think you start from the bottom. You recognize where you've made mistakes, bad knots. And you see which one was first and the one closet to the end and start to undo them."

"I'm pretty smart keeping you as one of my best friends." Zed leaned just head on her lap. "Thanks Eliza."

"I'm not sure what that says about me." Eliza looked at Zed. "Want to figure out how to win a pack battle?"

"You know what Eliza? I think the first knot I need to unwind is apologize to Addison." Zed stood up. "Agreed?"

Eliza sighed. "Sure, I'll just read a whole history of laws and bylaws as you apologize for being a giant useless rotted cucumber. Go with my blessing."

"Thanks." Zed said, pushing on the crushed gym doors. They fell on their hinges with a huge slam. "I didn't do it!" Zed called as Eliza shook her head.


	3. We're In This Pack For Life

_Hi everyone. Chapters are going smooth. We are in the wolf den this chapter and hoping our wolves can talk our boy up a bit! _

Chapter 3:

"Aroooooooo." Wyatt howled into the daytime sky, his fourth howl since they returned home. Willa came over to him and pulled on his ear. He yelled, pulling back and swatting at her with a growl.

"Uh uh. That's enough moaning, you're the alpha's brother. We found the white hair leader and found our ancestors stone. Our necklaces are charged, the pack is safe, our leaders are healed. And I'm not going to have you ruin all that because you couldn't ask a girl out." Willa patted the bottom stair as she sat down, inviting him to join.

"Willa you can't understand this feeling-" Wyatt started.

"Nope, try again baby brother."

Willa interrupted him.

"I messed up so badly. Addison was upset and I don't think Zed will ever be able to look at me again." Wyatt dropped his head into Willa's lap. Wynter came over and puppy piled into their group, her nails running down his back as Willa's ran thru his hair, comforting him.

"Do you remember when I joined the pack?" Wynter brought up. "Do you remember what happened?"

"How could I forget, yet again, I failed at a claiming." Wyatt squeezed his eyes shut, rolling away.

Wynter used her strength to roll him back over.

"I was told to join this pack, to claim the young alphas brother for my own, and slowly take over the pack, including murder you. You remember that?" Wynter looked directly at Wyatt's eyes, even if his were forced shut.

"My wolf never even tried to come out to play with yours, you were immediately just Wynter." Wyatt admitted. "Willa almost had to fight your pack elders one by one." Wyatt looked up at his sister. "I'm really sorry about that by the way. I didn't mean to ruin that one too. Maybe I should just accept being alone." Wyatt's breath caught once as others of his pack came near, feeling their packs pain.

"Wyatt, you are being a dumb dog, especially for being an alpha brother." Willa leaned back into the pack herself. "Your wolf protected all of us, it saved Wynter from her pack and brought her safely to ours. It rescued her wolf from a lifetime of abuse, it protected mine from having to fight an unfair fight. And I would have fought just because your previous pack was the worst Wynter." Willa bounced her leg up, causing Wyatt to bounce. "You recognized Addison before I did. You interpreted the prophecy and helped Addison bring our moonstone home." Her pack howled their success, their achievement; their thanks to Wyatt. "You never gave up. When the plant exploded we all felt the damage, and you kept going. We had no direction except death and you were still here, helping. Why in the hell do you think your pack would abandon you now?" The packs howls drowned out Willas last words as she sat up and pushed her forehead against Wyatt's. "You're in this pack for life brother. You deserve happiness."

"He challenged me Willa. Eliza had a book of werelaws, Zed challenged my mating claim on ancient pack tradition. That's a death match Willa. And I won't kill Zed." Wyatt tried to stand up, his pack too deeply around him to do anything more than sit up. "I'll meet him, let him kill me first."

" I didn't hear him say that." Willa grinned. "Did any of my pack hear Zed's challenge?"

"Willa it was plain as day-" Wyatt started.

"No. I heard a bunch of throaty sounds, almost like he was choking on some candy." Wynter added.

"I didn't hear anything except challenges to the mating claim." Willa smiled, her eyes sparkling. "And how well does a mate challenge their own claim here?" Willa screamed her question to the pack who's howls answered. "A mate or mates challenging your proposal is foreplay brother, so stop moping and start playing."

"Willa just because you don't speak zombie tongue-" Wyatt was cut off again.

"I don't, which means the challenge is unrecognized by this alpha." Willa slammed her boot down three times in finality. She took a deep breath, because what she was going to ask of Wyatt could be hard for him to work thru.

"You're trying to claim Addison and Zed, right Wyatt?" Willa leveled her eyes at Wyatt. It was never said out loud until now, but wolves had a very fluid mating in her pack. Men with men, women with women, some alone, some with both, groups of two, three, four once. All that mattered was preserving the pack while staying true to themselves.

Wyatt looked fearful and pained. He never said anything to his sister and yet somehow, she knew. And she was asking him to open up his darkest secret to his pack, on the day of his failure.

"Wyatt, Zed's cute. He's tall, he's strong. I'm missing the angst here?" Wynter added, the pack laughed softly behind her. Wynter stood up and walked over to him, placing her small hand on his chest. One of his pack mates stood up, and placed their hand on Wyatt's back. One by one, the pack offered their loved and support as Wyatt found the strength to look his sister in the eye.

"Alpha, pack mates. I haven't been completely honest with you. I seek to claim Addison, that was and is true. But not from Zed, but with Zed. My wolf sees them as a pair and I see them as my mates." Wyatt closed his eyes and deeply inhaled. "I seek to claim both."

Willa got up and patted his head. "Was that so hard? Now go get your boy and your girl and get back here. I'm anxious to see what you'll be like actually happy for once and not just worried." Willa pushed him out of the cave as his pack raced with him thru some of the forest. Wynter stood behind with Willa, her hand around her wait.

"Do you think it'll be easy for Wyatt?" Wynter asked.

"Where would the fun be in that?" Willa smiled to her fangs showed, laughing as she could feel Wyatt's joy in her chest.

"Are you going to let him go alone?" Wynter asked, looking out of the cave.

"Wyatt's a big wolf. He's got this." Willa turned back to the den as wolves started tricking back in. "Are we ready to welcome a zombie pack member?" Willa asked and was met with howls of agreement. Zed held a special place in her pack when he knowingly sacrificed himself to risk and danger in order to help the pack save their moonstone. He was perceived as pack already, dead as he is. Mating with Wyatt would just solidify it. Willa smiles to herself again.

"Bet you he comes home missing a fang." Willa spilled a colorful bill to Wynter.

"Double and only a black eye. I think Zed has enough honor to not permanently disfigure Wyatt." Wynter slid the money down her top.

"And if Wyatt thinks poorly and goes to Addisons house first and gets in before Zed? Willa asked watching Wynters face sink. This may be Wyatt's first triad claiming but it wasn't Willas. She was older and tested alpha when she was a child. Things usually got worse before they got better.

"He wouldn't be that foolish would be?" Wynter asked.


	4. We Wolves Work Well Together

_Thank you everyone for the views and reviews. I may turn up the rating on this- I'm not sure yet. _

Chapter 4

Addison was grateful her parents were yet again absent at home. She was so angry.

"How dare they!" Addison threw a seafoam green couch pillow across the hall. She stopped her way upstairs, pulling out her cheer routine binder.

Sitting on the bed she flipped thru the binder front to end, before going back again. "Argh! Not even cheer routines are helping!" She threw the book across the floor. Grabbing her phone she started to text Eliza. Eliza had some book she was consulting so hopefully she would have the answers

"'Do I really have to fight Zed AND Wyatt?' And send. And now wait... ugh!" Addison tossed her phone after a second to the floor with her binder. She stood up and started pacing. Her insides felt wild, she couldn't get ahold of her thoughts or emotions they were all running wild. She jumped onto her bed, slammed a pastel pink pillow into her face and screamed.

"Sometimes it helps to howl." A voice called from her window.

Addison turned and saw Wyatt, gripping the window frame, the screen already off.

"You don't get to even step foot in my room right now. I'm so angry with you!" Addison hissed out her words. "I'm enraged!"

Wyatt shrugged but stayed in the window, respecting her anger. He waited a minute, the sound of Addison breathing deeply the only sound.

"I deserve that." Wyatt admitted, sitting down on the frame, his feet dangling inside.

"Did you ever need help with classes or was that just a ruse to try and pull this stunt?" Addison walked forward, pulling her phone and cheer binder off the floor, throwing them onto her desk. "Answer me wolf." Addison couldn't even look at him without knowing the answer.

"I did really need help, but it did not have to specifically be your help. That part was just because I enjoy being around you Addison. So much so I want to do it for the rest of my life." Wyatt leaned in slightly as Addison looked up into his eyes.

"I talk about history and chemistry a few times a week and that makes me your soul mate?" Addison asked, sitting on her bed. Her anger sizzling out a little bit at a time.

"Addison, this way of communication is new for me. I'm making a ton of mistakes- what I'm asking to give you is so much deeper than a soul mate. I want to be your wolf, your protector, your lover, your supporter. My wolf and I are in complete agreement." Wyatt tested a foot down but Addison immediately pointed her finger at it so he lifted it.

"Right, I'll buy that right after this town says it'll accept zombies." Addison scoffed, upset all over again. All their progress, all their victories, erased in less than a minute.

"I'm a wolf Addison. I look like a boy, but I'm an animal. I knew the minute I smelled your scent in the forest, lemon and daphne flowers, my destiny was yours." Wyatt put a foot down silently, and when Addison didn't lift her head he put the other down quickly. "I could smell your leadership, your bravery. I could smell your fearlessness, your faults. I can smell your fear now, your regret. And I don't need to smell the fact your confused because I didn't explain this all properly but I was too excited to wait." Wyatt rested a hand on her hair, mimicking the same comfort that was given to him by his pack.

Addison accepted the comfort, her mind still wrapped in calling herself a failure. If she never would have said she saw werewolves, none of this would have happened.

"That's not true. By finding us, I was able to find you, and you helped us save the moonstone. You and Zed." Wyatt lightly scratched her scalp, massaging her head.

"You can read my mind now?" Addison leveled.

"You and Zed are easy to read." Wyatt responded.

"Don't you want to kill Zed in some horrible pack thing? Isn't that what I signed up for too? As if senior year wasn't hard enough already." Addison reached up and removed Wyatt's hand, pushing him away. Wyatt moved away next to the window, sitting on the floor, giving her space.

"He tried but because it wasn't in wolf or English it just became more of a standard 'make me' response to my claim." Wyatt grinned, his fangs showing. "Thank the moon." Wyatt whispered.

"Don't you want to kill Zed?" Addison repeated, afraid to breath as Wyatt answered

Since he avoided it the first time.

"I want to claim you both." Wyatt admitted in a rush. "Everything I smelled on you was complimented by Zed. Once you get past the dead smell. His radiance, his hope, his positivity." Wyatt began, his smile creeping up to his fangs.

"I'm positive he wants to kill you and I'm positive I'm confused. How can you claim both of us? Especially in Seabrook." Addison asked.

"Well when a werewolf cares about someone very much-" Wyatt begun, teasing her. Addison threw her pillow at him, laughing softly. "The 'Forbidden' part of the Forbidden forest kind of means Seabrooks normalcy issues don't plague us there. And I'm wolf enough to claim both of you." Wyatt let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and let Addison time to think.

"So you're not trying to steal me from Zed." Addison didn't even form it as a question after 3 minutes of silence.

"Not in 400 lifetimes. I want to be with you and Zed. I want us to protect you together, to love you- you'd never be hurt. His zombie and my wolf together? We'd be unstoppable." Wyatt crawled on all fours over to Addisons bed, waiting for her permission to crawl over her body. She put her hand up to stop him, and ran it over his muscular stomach.

"You smell like the earth after the rain." Addison trembled slightly. Wyatt sat back, respecting her. "I don't even know how this would work? I'm not a wolf."

"We think that because you have been so long without moonstone your wolf may be hibernating. Willa and I thought if we tried to recharge your pendant, maybe that would wake her." Wyatt was excited, infectiously so.

"Wyatt, I touched the moonstone in its raw form when we helped carry it out of the ruble." Addison reminded him. "No fangs, no howling, no pack, I'm not a wolf. Which is going to throw some major wrench's in your claim Addison goal."

"You touched the cage not the stone." Wyatt said. "We think if you were given permission to charge your necklace at the stone and put it on, that may wake your wolf."

"And if it doesn't?" Addison wanted to be very clear, Wyatt seemed to have trouble answering more than one question directly at a time.

"Then I still lay at your feet, begging you to be mine. Delicious human lifespan and all." Wyatt shrugged. "I fully intend to claim you Addison, with your permission. But whether your a wolf or not makes no different to me. My wolf and I just agree, it's you- and you're it for us."

"Wyatt, I'm not even sure how to address what is happening between us. Or even to me alone. I feel so different." Addison admitted. She was so scared to admit if she was feeling anything for Wyatt besides friendship. The swirl of emotions was too much.

"The fact you feel anything is a beautiful step to me." Wyatt said. "Can I assume you rescind your challenge to me for your claiming?" Wyatt asked, his hand open, asking for Addisons.

"I think I need to meet with Willa and get very direct and clear cut understanding of what you're asking me. Because Zed is my first serious boyfriend and now your asking both of us to essentially marry you?" Addison asked. Wyatt shrugged again, no corrections needed. "And we both need to meet Zed as soon as possible." Addison stood up, picking up the pillows she had throw around. Wyatt went to the window, sniffing the whole time before looking down.

"Oh, he must have heard you. Hi Zed, were up in Addisons room!" Wyatt called down to Zed before Addison could tackle him and cover his mouth. Addison heard the zombie growl become a roar and felt the front door shake under Zeds intention.

"Really Wyatt? That was the best idea?" Addison asked.

Wyatt was laughing to himself. "I love riling him up, life is going to be so good like this, can't you feel it Addison?" Wyatt made some fake moaning noises causing Zed to double his attentions to breaking down the door. The words Addison did catch from Zed were certainly worse than whatever she accidentally howled in wolf.

"Hey, you, stop. I never agreed to your claiming so I would take 5 giant steps back before I open the door and let Zed in here." Addison folded her arms.

Wyatt's color dropped out of his face.

"Aw come on, that's no fair."

"No fair is you deciding to mate me without truly asking me. And then deciding how and when to apologize. Now you're firing up Zed? His zombie terrifies him, he's always so afraid he's going to hurt someone." Addison started running down the stairs, watching the frame and the door shake with each punch.

"I'm sorry." Wyatt offered. "Two steps forward one step back." Wyatt leaned his head against the wall, watching Addison run down the stair. Wyatt felt his moonstone charge him from the perceived threat of zombified Zed. Now it was time to talk to him. But unlike Addison, Wyatt knew they'd have to talk more physically. After all, they were both monsters. Wyatt let out a howls as his eyes began to glow.


	5. It's Going Down

_Hi everyone! Man, this chapter was rough, there were so many options and Zed was hard to keep in character. I hope you enjoy, and I hope the next chapter is out sooner! ~SL_

Chapter 5

Wyatt watched down as Zed pounded on the door. He heard Addison struggle to open it, but Zed had crushed the deadlock into the frame. Wyatt rolled his eyes as he smirked. The flowers and frozen yogurt he brought thrown aside and crushed under his foot.

_His foolish zombie._

Wyatt turned his head for a moment.

_Possessiveness, that's new, _he thought. He let his hands caress the window frame as he listened to Addison try and calm Zed down.

Wyatt let his legs kick on the outside of the house.

_Choices, choices_. Wyatt thought to himself. Did he want to try and take on Zed? Would it be easier to leave and try and find Zed on his own later? Obviously Zeds zombie felt the same way about Addison as his wolf- but he needed to make Zed understand that Wyatt's wolf felt that way about both of them.

"Zed! Wyatt needs to talk to us, together!" Addison was screaming thru the door, Wyatt could hear the echo of her voice up the stairs.

Zed roared, stepping back from the door, shaking his head trying to regain himself. Zed would then look back at the door and start his assault again.

_I can't let Zed destroy Addisons house, he'd never live with himself and I have a feeling the chief of police won't really be understanding_. Wyatt thought to himself.

"Zed!" Wyatt called, cleaning under his claws, trying to look bored. The zombie immediately stopped and brought his blackened eyes up to Wyatt. "Suns getting real low big guy." Wyatt smirked.

Zed started rampaging towards Wyatt, his fists looking like they were ready to create their own climbing holes in the side of Addisons house.

_Worth a shot_. Wyatt thought,

Wyatt jumped down, standing in front of him, making Zed stop.

"Addiska gargaza, gunuk haskah." Zed spit on the ground in front of Wyatt.

"Yeah, I know Addison is yours." Wyatt held up his hands. "I like that. I love that she's yours and you can protect her but that's because I love her too." Zed growled and took a step toward Wyatt, Wyatt responded by taking a step forward, his wolf taking over. "And I'm done denying it. I also know that you are able to listen to me because you're still awake in there, so come back so we can talk." Zed school his head, fighting the instincts inside of him. The red and black slowly lightening around his eyes.

They both turned to the door as Addison started to kick it by the sounds of it.

"You make Addison happy, I want Addison happy too. She would never do anything with me, and she never has. Have more respect for her." Wyatt felt his eyes glow with his own monster feeling anger. Zed felt his zombie respond to the claim.

"Addison." Zed growled, the words sounding rough but definitely in English.

"Our Addison." Wyatt walked closer to Zed, within arms reach. He kept his body low, his wolf on high alert. He wasn't going to let himself be bit but it was time to end this. "Your zombie really sets my wolf on edge because we don't know how to protect you and Addison. Put him down so we can talk." Wyatt urged, his claws lengthening.

Zed laughed, the battle waging in him again as his zombie took over control.

"Ziskah grulz. Zedska grahgunok nanska." Zed smiled, a hollow empty smile, his own brand of zombie venom dripping down his teeth, hungry.

"You think your all powerful because you've only battled humans. I'm a wolf Zed, you've got no chance against me because you're still just a human. Now stop this! For Addison."

Zed tried to fight himself again, all the feelings were overwhelming, he couldn't think straight. _Addison, Addiska, Addison, Addiska._

"Zed, Wyatt, stop!" Addison called, running from behind the house. Zed and Wyatt looked confused. "Back door? We have one, you guys are horrible monsters. Stop fighting this is ridiculous. Zed, you can't just turn into a zombie every time your mad."

Zed crosses his arms. "Zeskha bragh?"

"I do! You can't just go around intimidating people when your mad, then you really are a monster." Zed growled at her words, reminding him of Brees harsh ones earlier. Wyatt answers with a low growl of his own at the threat. "And you!" Addison turned her fury to Wyatt, "You have a really strange way of explaining to two people you like them! Aside from the fact it's just not done in Seabrook, did you ever think to just calmly ask us when we are together? Not separate? You're going 180mph into this and Zed and I aren't even at the starting line! You can't just make decisions for everyone around you just because you're finally ready. Now, shake hands, right now." Addison put her hands on her hips, her white hair flaming around her like a halo. Zed and Wyatt would have noticed had they not been ready to rip each other's throats out.

Zed shook his head as Wyatt stood up, his eyes losing their glow, his necklace dimming. Wyatt pushed out his hand.

"I just want to talk Zed." Wyatt stood there for a minute, holding his hand out.

Zed took a deep breath and let his zombie feel the electricity, pulling him back. Zed held out his hand, ready to shake Wyatt's hand, his skin turning back to an ash grey. Their hands are still two feet away from one another, and neither is moving.

"Today!" Addison claps her hands together in cheer formation and Wyatt begins to walk to Zed. Zed shuffles become a walk and he finally reaches out to grab Wyatt's hand.

It took less than a second for the silver of Zeds ring to contact and burn Wyatt's skin. Wyatt yelled as Zeds hand closed around Wyatt's, not letting him pull back. Wyatt's necklace flared as Zed pulled him closer, misunderstanding his howl as a threat. A fury to teeth and claws attacked as Addison tried to climb between, stopping them.

Immediately Zed let go and Wyatt fell to the ground, grabbing his hand. The red flesh across his palm had everyone's eyes move to Zeds hand.

Wyatt roared as Zed stared in shock at his ring. He didn't even thing about it, it had never been a problem- and now? Zed looked at the angry werewolf in front of him, eyes blazing a fire yellow, amulet glowing blue.

"Zed?" Addison questioned, running to kneel next to Wyatt. She gently grabbed his hand, gently checking the sizzling flesh. "Did you do that on purpose?"

Wyatt was enjoy Addisons soft caress, and wasn't about to stop her. Zeds mouth started to gape.

"No! Addison, I always wear my ring, I just forgot- I didn't even realize-" Wyatt hissed as Addison touched to close to the burn. Addison brought her hand up to his face.

"Are you okay?" Addison asked. Wyatt nodded.

"I think it'll be fine, as long as I don't need my hand for a week." Addison moved her face closer, and Wyatt couldn't control it. The want, the need, he leaned forward and stole a chaste kiss. Addison squeaked before pulling back and punching him in the face.

"Wyatt!" Addison stood up pushing Zed away as he started to walk towards Wyatt, fumbling to take off his ring and put it into his pocket. "Sort this out! You're both in my life and if you can't figure this out, you can forget me. Both of you." Addison kicked Wyatt's boot before storming off, down the street. Zed glared at Wyatt.

"I'm going to rip you limb from limb." Zed promised, patting his pocket. "And I don't need silver to help me."

Wyatt pulled himself up with a flip, fangs barred.

"Today!" Addison yelled down the street. "Assholes." She muttered under her breath.

Wyatt laughed as he looked up at the sky. "What are we doing Zed?" He lumbered over your the curb, activating his necklace and healing his burn.

"I thought you said it would take a week?" Zed turned, trying to decide if he should talk to Wyatt or follow Addison.

"It would if I didn't use my amulet. Kind of like a zband, remember?" Wyatt shrugged, running his healed hand thru his hair. "So what do you want to do?" Wyatt stretched his legs out, crossing his ankles. "I'm hot, your hot, Addison is hot..." Wyatt let his sentence trail. His hand found the crushed tulips and started to pull the petals one by one. The yogurt sadly was beyond redemption.

Zed look flustered for a minute, leaning back.

"I'm hot?" Zed smirked, pulling his ring back out and slipping it onto his hand.

"Who do you think your 7th vote was? Pull up a curb." Wyatt patted next to him.

"Why don't I want to kill you right now?" Zed asked, his tall frame sitting on the curb.

"Because our mate isn't here. We still haven't accepted each other so we keep seeing each other as rivals." Wyatt shrugged. "How many times do you want me to repeat this?"

"When she's next to you, I can hear her heartbeat flutter. I can feel her blood rushing and I k ow she's attracted to you, and I just want to rip your head off your body. And I've never eaten a human." Zed admitted, the honesty making his voice shake. "But I'd eat your brain in a heartbeat."

"Likewise, never attacked anyone in wolf form but I would shift in a second and rip your entrails out of your body if you hurt her." Wyatt offers his fist to bump. Zed chuckled, bumping back, making sure to use his hand without his ring.

"We make quite a pair." Zed said after a moment of silence. "I love Addison, but you, you're complicating it. I don't even know if she loves me. How could she when she's attracted to you." Zed admitted, ripping a blade of grass out of the ground and adding it to the crushed tulip petals.

"Hey man Addison loves you. Do you know the first thing she did when I asked to claim her? Told me I was barking up the wrong tree. She's yours, fully. Completely. But my wolf knows she could be mine too, but only with you." Zed shook his head.

"You're cool Wyatt, but I don't exactly fantasize about biting you the same way I fantasize about biting Addison." Wyatt stood up, his saunter a pure wolf display, trying to show his mate what he had to offer.

"You don't fantasize about me? About my warm skin heating up Addison? About having Addison between us, making her scream in a way this town has never heard?" Zeds eyes darkened in response, his body growing in size, his muscles burning. Wyatt's deep chuckle filled the air. "Exactly, because I can too."

"Gargarza Addiska." Zed said standing.

"I love Addison too." Wyatt took a lazy step forward, keeping his body tilted back slightly.

"Margh Addiska." Zed took a step forward.

"She is, and I want to be yours too." Wyatt hooked his thumbs in his belt loops.

Zed look confused again, his body standing down.

"How?" His voice was still deep, a visceral guttural chew of three letters.

"Wolves aren't like humans Zed. We're all- fluid. Our animals make a lot of choices for us. Takes out some of the more ridiculous hang ups." Zed brought himself in front of Wyatt, his frame towering over him.

_Perfect fit._ Zed let himself notice fondly.

"Willa?" Zed asked. Still only able to get one word out, but at least it was English.

"Already got pack approval. Besides, why do you think she's chatting with Eliza? Eliza would make a strong alpha bond." Wyatt looked up at Zed, his eyes a challenge and invitation.

"Mate?" Zed growled out, stepping into Wyatt.

"Yes." Wyatt's breath began to catch faster.

"If no?" Zed took a step back, his own challenge and at least two words.

"Then I accept." Wyatt stepped back.

"You steal Addison?" Zed felt his monster take back all the ground his just gained.

"No. I respect you both too much for that." Wyatt shrugged. "If that happens, I'll accept. But my wolf has never steered me wrong."

"Persistent." Zed said.

"I like Addison, and I like what you do and create with Addison." Wyatt said slowly.

"Handsome. Threatening." Zed smiled, enjoying the display of Wyatt. his lean strength, the way the sun played between his hair colors, the tips of his fangs when he smiled.

"Thanks. My wolf sees you are threat because my monster knows yours Zed, and he respects you. And you're a very handsome tall drink of lime soda if I say so myself." Wyatt grinned, his hand extended. "We're a lot alike. And think what our two monsters can for for Addison?" Wyatt took a breath before Zeds cold hand clasped around his. He shook it as Zed pulled Wyatt in, and put a butterfly kiss on his cheek right on his wolf pack marks. Wyatt shuddered, the shiver going down his spine as Zeds cold lips softly caressed his skin. He felt Zeds lips pull into a smile.

_So his zombie enjoyed teasing the wolf? Fine. Two can play at that game. _

"Shall we go tell Addison we've come to an agreement?" Wyatt asked.

Zeds smile was more wolf than Wyatt could handle. "Za."


	6. The Wolf Den

_Hi everyone! Welcome back, I'm so excited to be writing and I hope you enjoy! ~SL_

Chapter 6

Addison kept walking, she would occasionally do a back handspring, or even a cartwheel, anything that demanded attention to her body. That way she could take it off her mind.

Addison walked past the crushed chain link fence into the Forbidden forest, sure Willa might be here, but maybe she could get some answers. Addison found a path and just started to follow it, her white sneakers kicking the soft ferns that grew on the forbidden forest ground. It didn't take long for Addison to hear another pair of feet following hers, then two. Then more. Addison kept up her walk even though a smile graced her face. The anger she felt slowly left, knowing the pack was there. She still wore her moonstone, she still felt connected to the wolves that choose not to integrate into Seabrook. And honestly given the opportunity Wyatt just presented her with, she might have to un-integrate from Seabrook too.

Addison stopped walking in front of a large moss covered tree, and the pairs of feet matching her steps stopped with her. She put her hand in the trunk, refusing to turn around. Willa slipped her hand thru Addisons arm, pulling her close.

"You are the worlds worst wolf." Willa smiled, her fangs out and the pack sneaking from the shadows around her in laughter.

"I knew you were there the whole time, I tracked you." Addison turned and looked at her friends. "How are you all?" Addison offered a hug to Willa and Wynter.

Wynter returned with an extra squeeze and Willa accepted without movement. "Likely better than you. Come back to the den, it's not safe out here." Willa had the pack surround Addison, keeping a tight circle.

"Right in your own forest, it's not safe." Addison smiled with pride. "Don't believe that. I don't have time today though for a howling. I have to get ready to bring varsity to regionals, I have chemistry homework, and-"

"And my idiot brother tripping over his own tail and words?" Willa offered.

"Kind of?" Addison admitted in a huff.

"Come on, we won't do anything but talk." Willa snapped her fingers and started walking, Addison in tow, Wynter staying next to her.

"Are you guys suddenly afraid?" Addison asked Wynter on the short walk back.

"No, never. Concerned? Trepidatious?" Wynter offered. "But we are not afraid of anything."

"Rogue zombies, cheerleader." Willa kept her pace firm and immediate. "Zombies who refuse to join Seabrook and take off their zband either get put down or they come out here. This sadly isn't just my forest and I try to share it with the other monsters nicely. But a delicious clawless snack in the middle of the woods? Not today."

"Rogue zombies? I've never heard of them, does my dad know about them? Are they in trouble?" Addison immediately wanted to help the zombies of the forest.

"Addison, sometimes I worry about you." Willa tried to accept her naivety, but sometimes it was hard to overlook. "These zombies don't want help, they want your brains."

"I refuse to believe that." Addison said with a little too much fire.

"Believe it or not, they don't care. But that's not what lit a fire under your cheer skirt, is it?" Willa walked into the wolf den, the moon phase designs always calling to Addison.

"Come on up, sit with us, let us know what my brother did." The back surrounded Addison, Wynter resting her head in Addisons lap.

"He said you think I still might be a wolf." Addison blurted out.

Willa looked bored, "Is this somehow surprising to you? You're one of ours. But I don't think that's what's bothering you."

"Wyatt said you think maybe because I never touched the moonstone, my wolf may be dormant, and that could wake it up." Addison let her voice hang, with worry, concern, excitement, fear all battling for dominance.

"When you're ready we have the moonstone, one touch and if you light up, problem solved. But?" Willa began for her.

"Do you want to be a wolf Addison?" Wynter asked.

"I don't know." Addison admitted. "I know you're all very important to me, but I'm not sure what it would change."

"Nothing." Willa felt slightly annoyed that someone could deny the opportunity to become one with their inner wolf. "Wyatt wants you either way."

"See that is so confusing, it came out of nowhere." Addison inhaled, finally letting the dam burst open. "And now Zed and I our fighting and I don't know how I'm going to challenge both of them because I'm just human but I don't want to become a wolf just to defeat them, that's for all the wrong reasons." Willa nodded at her logic.

"Keep going." Wynter encouraged.

"And if I was, Zed would think that means I'm choosing Wyatt over him, but I never was choosing because Wyatt was never an option, but now the idea I can have Wyatt AND Zed is really destroying my head, because I don't know what I want!" Addison stood up, stomping her feet and crossing her arms.

"Does wittle Addy Waddy need a nappy poo?" Willa pouted.

"This is serious Willa. I could loose them both!" Addison countered.

"Addison we mate for life. One and done. And if your mate doesn't accept you, that's it." Wynter said softly before covering her hand over her mouth. "Wait I didn't mean that."

"You mean if I don't pick Wyatt, he'll die?" Addison looked at Willa.

"Nothing that extreme. Worthless bone bag of heartbreak and numbness sure, but not dead." Will smiled her fake smile at Wynter, who mouthed an "I'm sorry."

"I've never even been on date with Wyatt, who know if we are even compatible." Addison brought her hands up to the ceiling when a wolf in the pack coughed pointedly at her.

"Addison, what happens when you tutor Wyatt?" Willa asked.

"Well he meets me in the library where he's reserved a table. He always brings snacks as a thank you, it's always one of my favorites which is so sweet. Then we go over the subject of the day and he tries really hard to stay focus but sometimes we have to take a break because I'm boring him. Then we come back and he's super intense and we finish the work quickly. Then he walks me home or to Zed and we meet up again the next day." Addison filed her head.

"Here's what I hear, he provides for you, takes care of you, respects your boundaries even though his wolf is begging him to claim you, breathes thru it by some miracle, makes sure of your safety even though it's likely physically painful to separate from you, and he repeats it again and again, and again." Willa stood in front of Addison. "This didn't come out of nowhere, your devotion to Zed just never let you see it. My brother is devoted to you, he loves you. So you need to decide if you can love him." Willa exhaled slowly.

"If I don't he'll die, I don't want him to die." Addisons eyes started to get glossy.

"And saying you love him when your heart isn't there will kill him much faster." Willa countered. "We wolves are all or nothing Addison. No half, no take back. So it's on you."

"But how does a couple become a group of three?" Addison asked shyly.

Wynter looked at Willa, smirking. She knew it, Addison was going to choose Wyatt.

"It's really easy, you tell them you love them and as alpha they accept. And you find your balance." Willa said.

"But Zed isn't an werewolf, and if anything, he'd be an alpha." Addisons voice got softer, a blush creeping up her face.

"Sounds like you have your pack dynamics." Wynter said. "Packs have organization. It sounds like you see Zed as your alpha and Wyatt as your second. Which means you're already halfway there to accepting them." She shrugged.

"What if Zed likes Wyatt?" Addison started to panic. "I mean, what if he decides to loose me for Wyatt and by doing this I'm losing both of them." Willa drove an elbow gently into her side.

"Don't be foolish. My brother is devoted to you. Zed is devoted to you- anything they do with each other will be thru your love. I've seen this a few times in the pack, if you can't trust your own inner wolf, trust Wyatt's."

Addison rubbed her ribs, letting the small lingering soreness break up her thoughts. "I'm going to say yes." Addison smiled, the wolf pack yipped and howled with celebration.

"No your not." Willa called out, the howls stopping immediately.

Addison spun on Willa and saw Wynter was also confused.

"Make them work for you." Willa winked. "Dates, moonlight dances, those men are capable of double the romantic gestures now, make them earn you now that you've decided. It also will help your heart feel secure as you fight all of Seabrooks intolerance." Willa crossed her arms. "Worthless town."

"They are just really obsessed with perfection, but it's broken. I'm fixing it." Addisons chin stood proud. "I'm going back to see them, I'm telling them I want to go on a date after regionals tomorrow and then, depending on how they do, I'm coming back for my moonstone."

The pack broke into a roar, the sound excited and infectious joy wrapping itself around Addison where she begun to howl. The pack dissolved into laughter.

"What did I say now?" Addison blushed.

"You're definitely more of a swearwolf than a werewolf." Wynter had her eyes covered, making Addison laugh.

"I'll get better, I'm sorry. I'm going back to them now." Addison walked to the cave entrance, noticing how dusk had covered the forest.

"We will walk you out." Willa pointed and a group of six wolves flanked Addison.

"No, I've got this. I can feel Wyatt and Zed right now somehow, I know how to get out of the forest. And it's not dark quite yet, should be safe from any 'feral' zombies." Addison mocked.

"It's not a joke Addison, the ferals are dangerous even if their numbers are few." Willa wouldn't take no for an answer, and Addison and her stared at one another.

"Fine and thank you, but I honestly would be fine." Addison accepted.

"I know you will because my best wolves will be protecting you." Willa walked up to Addison, not wanting to give her a hug, but the feeling growing. "Give 'em hell." Willa smiled. Addison grabbed her hand and they pulled each other towards them. With another howl Addison left, three wolves on either side

Wynter came up behind Willa, some money in her claws, handing it over. Willa put up a hand to stop her.

"Hold it, we have to see how they survive their date." Willas eyes glowed yellow with excitement, sending off a howl of goodbye and good luck out of the den and chasing Addison.


	7. But First, My Trophy

_Hi everyone, the heat is elevated in this chapter. If it goes much higher we are looking at a rating change. Thank you for reading and commenting and following and favoriting- it all means the world to me. ~SL_

Chapter 7

Addison made it back to her home, waving goodbye to the pack, barely noticing that her door had been repaired, the spilled frozen yogurt was cleaned and the flowers were replaced in a vase on her front door step. She picked them up, sniffing the mixture of straight tulips and wild dahlias deeply.

Opening the door she was surprised to smell dinner. Her parents were supposed to be gone thru tomorrow- she looked up to see Zed and Wyatt, both wearing aprons and cooking what must have been a 9 course meal. Zeds apron was around his neck and Wyatt's had been folded to be just a rectangle around his waist.

"Addison." Wyatt called, quickly flipping off the burners, untying his apron and sliding himself across the counter, landing gracefully in front of her. Wyatt turned back to Zed, "Remember what we talked about, breath deep thru the mouth and out thru the nose." Wyatt opened his hands in front of Addisons, silently asking for her touch.

Addison put the flowers down on the counter, freeing her hands to gently place them in Wyatt's.

"Fuck this." Zed said, ripping the seams of his apron, pulling it straight off his body. He took 4 steps and was in front of her, right next to Wyatt, pulling one hand over his heart.

"I thought we agreed I would go first?" Wyatt said out the side of his mouth as quietly as he could.

"You and me decided that, my zombie cried foul." He bent his head to kiss the top of Addisons fingertips. Not to be outdone, Wyatt brought her hand up, opening her palm before laying a gently kiss at the base of her fingers.

"Please tell me you both didn't hit each other so hard, you both lost your mind?" Addison shivered slightly.

"Are you cold?" Zed pulled off his powder blue letterman jacket and wrapped it around Addison.

"She's probably exhausted, it has been a really stressful day and tomorrow is a full coaching day." Wyatt lifted her effortlessly, walking her into the living room and placing her gently on the couch, centering her to leave enough room at her head and feet. Wyatt started to sit next to her head as Zed let out a small feral noise.

"Zed, it's my turn." Wyatt tried to sound polite but his yellow eyes trained perfectly on Zed, turning his head enough so Addison couldn't see. Zed pointed to Addisons feet but Wyatt took up the floor in front of her, turning to face her and looking in her eyes.

"Okay what's going on?" Addison asked sitting up. "This is weird."

"We've come to an arrangement." Zed offered

"And an understanding." Wyatt nodded.

"Which is?" Addison felt like pinching herself, like just wasn't this easy.

"I'm in love with you." Wyatt confessed, kneeling up.

"And I'm obviously in love with you." Zed slid next to her, his fingers interlacing with hers, his body pressed against hers.

"And Zed and I have been exploring the option of both of us loving you." Wyatt continued, walking on his knees, touching her knees with his chest.

"Together." Zed breathes against her neck, putting a series of small kisses against her racing pulse.

"When I said figure this out, I didn't think you'd actually-" Addison sighed, catching her thoughts, "actually figure it out." Addison squeezed her thighs together, Wyatt sniffed the air, pushing himself forward right into Zeds arm, which shot forward to block him. Wyatt let out a wanting growl. "So you didn't figure it out." Addison eyed the men in front of her.

Wyatt's beautiful and scruff form, his olive skin, his chocolate eyes pulsing yellow, his fangs hanging out just enough to make her crave him. Zeds beautiful grey coloring, his red rimmed eyes, his bright green hair, his long strong muscles and tall body. Addison shivered again, and both men let out a heady slow laugh.

"Our monsters are a little slower to understand we can share." Zed admitted. "But I'm open to it. Wyatt has a theory." His fingers caressing Addisons neck, gently folding into her hair.

"If we claim you together our monsters will quit seeing each other's as rivals and instead yours. No more base reactions." Wyatt let his hand massage Addisons knee, slow and strong strokes.

Addison sat there for a moment thinking. Thinking about these two men, the life she wanted for herself, the advice Willa has given her. Zed was pulling her head lightly, interrupting the thoughts she had left as Wyatt let his fingers slip up her thighs just a little past her knees. On some level, she knew they needed to work for her a lot more then they were now. But with her body reacting this hard, she wasn't too sure she could survive it if they came together fully. Addison counted her breaths, one, two, three.

"Do you want to be ours Addison?" Wyatt asked, hopeful.

"I rescinded my challenge Addison. I don't want to fight Wyatt, I just want you happy." Zed said.

Addison stood up and before she could lose her nerve, pulled Zed close and kissed him on the lips. Addison has been kissing Zed for years but something was different with Wyatt there. She could feel what watching her do to Zed did to Wyatt, which in turn made her even more desperate. She broke the kiss off suddenly, offering her hand to Wyatt to pull him up. She quickly met him lips, warm and soft in a different way than Zeds. This kiss wasn't a stolen one, it was full of intent and promises. A lifetime of them, her lips were crushed, her bottom lip nipping his sharp fangs. The small pressure causing more pressure in her body. Addison pulled back, trying to get a moment to breath and found her backside pulled up against Zed as her moved in, keeping her close to Wyatt. Zed pulled her chin up, claiming her lips in another kiss. Wyatt lifted her legs in the air, wrapping them around him. Zed released her, using her pony tail to push her to face Wyatt, who quickly claimed her lips again. Zed brought his lips to her ear.

"Do you want us Addison? Because I have to admit, watching you get this aroused with the wolf's kisses makes me curious where else the kisses would do to you." Zed whispered against her, lighting kissing the top of her ear.

"Let us claim you Addison." Wyatt begged against her lips, pushing himself harder against her.

"Stop." Addison moaned out. Wyatt immediately put her down, Zed lifted his hands away from her, taking a step back.

Addison was panting, trying to regain her composure, the two men in front of her looked worst for the wear. Good. She put her hands on her hips, classic cheer position, for discipline.

"We have to talk, and you can't just seduce me and ignore everything. We have a lot of ground rules to lay down before we, ever do- that. However that would work." Addisons voice turned breathy as she lost her thoughts again. She shook her head violently as both men smelled her immediately rise in arousal.

"Addison, I'm hurt. I would never claim you without your complete and clear approval." Wyatt looked contrite.

"And I'd never let him, we just- I just, need you." Zed admitted, his eyes darkening. "I can't stop thinking about what we could o together Addison." Zed admitted.

Addison shivered again, a feeling of hunger low and deep in her stomach was bubbling.

"No. No sex, no claiming, and no more kissing. I have a cheer championship to bring home tomorrow. I have a moonstone to retrieve, I have to make a list of rules for us. It's time for both of you to go home." Addison pointed to the door.

"Aw Addison come on, we made dinner." Wyatt moved into the kitchen.

"7 courses Addi! Complete for everything a human, werewolf, and a zombie needs!" Zed sounded so excited it was hard for Addison to stand firm.

"If I said yes and we kept going, dinner would have been trashed untouched and you know it. I need my rest, we can talk about all of this tomorrow after I have a trophy." Addison was able to hold onto that idea.

"Addison, no offense but I don't think talking is how our triad is going to accomplish things." Wyatt winked at her, slinging his hip out. Zeds zombie growled an agreement, nodding.

"Home. Now." Addison was serious. "Respect my hard work. Out." Addison kept her finger at the door. Wyatt looked at Zed, a quiet moment Addison didn't understand passing between them before they both started to head for the door.

"We talk after we're champions." Addison repeated, more for herself than them. "And we have a lot to talk about." Addison walked them both to the door, opening it as the stepped outside. She leaned against the open frame. "Thank you for dinner, and for fixing my door. And respecting me when I said stop." Addison looked down, embarrassed. "I rescind my mating challenge and I agree to be yours if you both take me out on a date. Willa said you're both capable of two times the romantic gestures now, and I want to enjoy this. Good night boys." Addison started closing the door on then slowly moving, waiting for any sign of protest or fight.

When she heard both footsteps fade away she slide down her down, immediately regretting her choice. She walked into the kitchen to see marinated caulibrains, chicken, steak, and a plethora of colorful vegetables roasted with Parmesan cheese. She took nibbles of the chicken and ate a large bowl of vegetables before putting it all away.

"They'll be back tomorrow." Addison reassured herself. "But now sleep, and tomorrow, cheer." Addison walked up to her room, her bed was made, her window screen replaced. Her binder of squad information was sitting just right in her desk. Addison walked over to her bed and fell on top. She didn't even roll to cover herself before she was asleep.


	8. Prince Zed

_Welcome back and thank you so much for coming back! I'm actually really sorry about the cliffhanger, I'm still writing. ~SL_

Chapter 8

Wyatt and Zed matched each other step for step, their monsters riding them hard, each refusing too be once inch closer to Addison or further from her. Once they heard the door closed, the watched each other as they took their steps. One, five, seven, ten, twenty. They carried themselves down the street, getting just out of Seabrook proper to a small triangle brick, the junction between their three towns. Addisons house was a visible blip on the distance, just far enough where her eyes couldn't make them out, but they could still see her home.

They both stopped on either side of the brick, their bodies tense.

"You're a complete asshole." Zeds teeth were grinding. Wyatt shoved his shoulder, the zombie answer with a snarl.

"Me? We could of had Addison tonight if you didn't fight me. We agreed-" Wyatt stepped forward, Zed used his shoulder to check him, Wyatt letting out a growl.

"Stop talking about her like she is food." Zed felt his voice lower in octaves.

"Oh come on shining prince, if Addison was on a plate, we would fight to lick it clean." Wyatt pulled back. "You're so frustrating. You have a good thing in front of you and you won't let yourself have it. Two good things." Wyatt shoved him again.

"Stop shoving me." Zed growled, facing the ground.

"Or what, Prince Perfect Zombie?" Wyatt shoved his shoulder again, his two fingers digging into his shoulder.

Zed felt his hand already caressing his zband. It would be so easy to rip it off, rip off the wolf's head, toss it into the wolf den. So easy.

"You think I'm a prince?" Zeds voice was low. "You think I don't fight my monster? Every. Single. Day. I fight him, he wants Addison, I want Addison. Every. Time. I. See. Her." Zed was screaming into Wyatt's face, his hands on his shoulders. "Fuck you, just because you don't have to be worried about killing her." Zed yelled, pushing Wyatt as hard as he could.

Zeds eyebrows knitted together as Wyatt's feet tore up the asphalt. His body unmoving, his eyes blazing yellow, shrugging off Zeds hand.

"The perfect prince, too afraid to trust his monster, too afraid to trust himself." Wyatt spit on the ground in front of Zed, his lengthening fangs causing his words to bite differently. "You're not a human. You're not a zombie, you're a pathetic, weak, scared mix of both." Wyatt put both his hands on Zeds shoulders, claws digging in. "You think I didn't worry? You don't think I wasn't afraid? I know what my wolf wanted to do to her, but I'm not fighting him anymore. I'm compromising. I don't want her blood, I want her smile, the small ones that light up the corners of her smile, the bright ones that move across her face. I want the handwritten love notes, the thoughtful small gifts. My wolf wants her screaming our names, her fingernails dragging across my back, swollen with a child. She loves you, you fucking worthless sack. And you love her, you would never hurt her." Wyatt screamed into his face, pulling Zed over his body. Zed landed five feet away from Wyatt, spinning in the air, landing on his feet, his eyes focused on up the street, far away. Wyatt looked more annoyed than ever, charging towards him, his fist pulling back to punch him. Zed caught Wyatt's fist, pinning it to his side. Wyatt roared, punching with his other fist. Zed caught it in his other hand, pinning it to his other side. Wyatt pulled his head back, ready to head butt Zed, who simply dodged to the left and then right. Zed pulled Wyatt in closer, breathing in deep.

"Shut up." Zed whispered, shaking Zed as much as he could. "Shut up." Zed repeated.

"If you try to kiss me right now, I'll bite both your heads off." Wyatt said, pulling back to look up in Zeds eyes.

"Fair enough. But that's not what I'm interested in right now." Zed motioned to Addisons, where a group clad in all black were running away her house. They both noticed her window was open, and her soft pink linen curtains were flapping in a small breeze outside her window.

"Addison." Wyatt whispered, breaking Zeds grip, running back towards her house.

"She's fine." Zed said softly, picking up his pace as he started to run back to Addisons.

Wyatt wasted no time jumped from the bottom to her balcony window, Zed heard his deep inhale before he let himself drop, Wyatt's body was shaking, his necklace piercing light in the night.

"Please tell me she's up there asleep." Zed asked.

Wyatt didn't answer him, he didn't have time. He could smell Addison wasn't in the room and he couldn't hear her heartbeat. If Zed would have let his zombie free, he would have already known the answer. Wyatt could smell the feral zombies stench all over her room and house. He had to chase them down, but Wyatt knew he wasn't strong enough to take down a whole crew, let alone before something happened to Addison.

Addisons screamed broken thru the night, and Wyatt made his decision. Before Zed could notice what was happening, Wyatt ripped off Zeds zband, wrapping it around his own wrist. Thankfully it was far enough away from his necklace there was no light show, and no side effects.

Zed roared as his body and muscles expanded. The dead blood coursing thru his veins, his monster taking over.

Except for that side effect. Wyatt thought to himself.

"Zed they have Addison, I need your help."

"Rugah?" Zed tried to concentrate on Wyatt, but his fast and strong heartbeat was meeting with the fact he wanted to rip his head off only a minute ago. Zed shook his head.

I'm not giving him the satisfaction of being the first flesh I eat. Zed told his monster.

"Addiska?" Zeds zombie said outloud.

"Yes, feral zombies have her, we have to hurry."

Zed lost all control of his zombie as he marched forward, trying to follow Addisons smell, it quickly dimming.

"I can track her big guy, but I can't save her from a group."

"Zar banzah." Zed chewed his words out.

"You're stronger as an unrestrained zombie and I don't have to fight your moral compass, punch me later, let's go!" Wyatt began running into the Forbidden forest, his shoulder slicing itself on the silver infused gate, sizzling briefly.

Zed sniffed the air, stumbling for two steps before resuming his chase.

Wyatt was stopped, his body low to the ground, a fallen moss covered tree blocking him, Zed bent down, giving his wolf a wide circle of protection, just in case.

"We have a problem, it's not just feral zombies, I'm smelling rogue wolves."

Zed chuckled and cracked his knuckles.

Addison screamed again, frantic and high.

Arooooooooooo!

Zed turned to Wyatt, "Grupah zarg?"

"Still working on my zombie tongue Zed. I know that's Willa, but I don't know why she's here." Wyatt sniffed the air, his claws shredding into the fallen tree he was hiding behind. Wyatt watched as the shadows around him began to run, outpacing them.

Zed tore off and ran with them, not caring whether it was Wyatt's sister or not. Wyatt tore after them, his concern growing by the minute. He didn't want it to come down to protecting his sister, his zombie, or his cheerleader.


	9. History Comes Full Moon

_Oh man, this chapter. I couldn't find a good break, so it's extra long. I hope you enjoy, I think I have two more chapters before we wrap. But the muse does its thing. THANK YOU for your support and reviews. They mean the world. ~SL_

Chapter 9

Zed knew he was catching up. He didn't know how, to be honest his thoughts were fading into singulars fairly quickly, having not gone without his zband this long in a while.

Wyatt was right behind him, which annoyed him and comforted him, but Zed was having trouble sorting out why.

Zed ran deeper into the forest, pulling limbs and branch's out of his way. The need for any stealth or quiet escaping his reason. It didn't take long for him to catch up to a familiar wolf pack.

"Not food." His zombie told Zed.

"Wyatt, nice to see you and your boy." Willa winked at Zed, who stood motionless. It took her a moment to make the connection. "Oh, where's our zband?"

Wyatt stood up behind Zed, raising him arm to show the zband and the angry looking red mark it was creating around him, wrapping it around Zeds shoulder. Zed barred his teeth and Wyatt pulled it off.

"We need his monster, I smell-" Wyatt began.

"You smell almost 50 years of pack negotiation, trade, and treaty going up in flames." Willa cut off. "And you can take whatever they have left once I'm done because they double crossed the wrong wolves." Willas eyes glowed yellow with her statement, the wolves surrounding her let their moonstone charge them, their eyes yellowing in flashes in the moonlight.

"Addiska." Zed growled, already starting to move. Willa held his wrist and Zed shook her hold off.

"Excuse me, have sex later, I need Wyatt." Willa said.

"They have Addison Willa, so you're going to have to take whatever is left over." Wyatt touched his free wrist against Zed, a modified monster fist bump.

"And they took our moonstone." Willa countered. "So Pom Pom isn't my priority right now little brother." Willa locked eyes with Wyatt, challenging him. Wynter ran between them, hands touching both of their necks before Wyatt could respond.

"No alpha challenge in the Woods. You're missing your mate and we are missing our moonstone so our pack is missing a member AND a source of power. More in common than apart guys." Wynter smacked their cheeks gently.

"She's not my mate yet." Wyatt snarled our, Zed kicked Wyatt behind the thigh. "Ours." Wyatt corrected.

"And why not?" Willa looked Zed and Wyatt up and down. "Are we missing something boys?"

"Leave me alone!" Addisons voice sounded closer, a harsh edge to it. Zed tore off after her, Wyatt again right beside him, matching his step, keeping her smell centered on the path.

When they came to a clearing it was clear to Zed whatever lived here was older than Seabrook. A desolate field in a forest with a bare patch of grass, overgrown and trampled down. A circle of thin, needless trees arched skyward, making the moon fill the empty circle, the trees absorbing the light. And in the center was the giant moonstone, pulsing with energy. Around the stone were wolves Zed hasn't seen, but Wyatt had. Old families of the pack who refused to hope for a prophecy any longer. These wolves abandoned the pack, in selfish greed. And now that greed lead to the theft of the moonstone his pack had nearly died for. Wyatt growled, claws and fangs matching his pack as they caught up around him.

On the other hand, the zombies touching the stone were confusing to Wyatt, but Zed understood immediately. He watched their pale skin glow under the moonlight and then golden peach, rich mahogany, deep umber, golden sepia, green hair fading and being replaced. Using the stone to turn them human

Zeds roar froze them, their hands still touching the stone, drawing its power.

The wolves and the zombies around the stone thought the show of power was against them, and they were right in a fashion. But beyond then, Addison was fighting two zombies and a werewolf, trying to tie her to one of the trees. She had ropes around her wrists, ankles, and waist, and while she was kicking and punching, both zombies held fistfuls of rope, pulling tighter, pushing her flexible arms to her limits. The wolf was pushing her toward the tree as she tried to land her kicks, but he was too fast for her.

Wyatt and Zed roared in unison, racing toward her, fangs barred, claws out, venom flowing when all Addison used the shocked to pull her arms back. She wrapped the zombies in the ties around the neck, sliding them off her wrist. She landed a Cajun style running backflip in mid air, landing a solid kick on the werewolf, pulling both zombies in one hand straight into the werewolf. All three fell with a thud.

"Thanks for the distraction." Addison patted both of their stomachs as Wyatt and Zed stood frozen in shock.

Willa and the pack showed up, the wolves and zombies touching the stone scattered. Wynter tried to give chase, but Willa held up a closed fist, forbidding it.

"We all have the treasure we came for. For one night, that's enough. We will hunt down the traitors another night." Willa promised, her pack surrounding the moon stone.

"Zah." Zed said, kissing the top of Addisons head. Addison ducked her head away, looking up at him as she avoided his lips. Taking in his full zombie form and Wyatt's wrist burning under the zband.

"I thought I told you guys to sort this out?" Addison glared.

"We did Addison. It's just taking a little time." Wyatt stammered.

"I don't have time to help you both, I am cheer captain, okay? I'm leading varsity tomorrow morning to victory when I'm not being stolen out of my window, while sleeping, into the forbidden forest. I'm tired, I'm hangry, I want to be kissed by both of you and I can't because you'll kill each other, and I'm cranky." Addison slammed her foot down on Zeds accidentally, who let out a roar.

Addison looked back at the pack, ignoring the men who heart begged to fix. She wasn't going to fix anyone, in a world of constant perfection she craved something real. And sometimes real was ugly, and it took work, but she knew it would be worth it. Leaving her men, she walked over to help the pack lift, even though her arms were exhausted. Zed took the hint, along with Wyatt, and came to help, going on either side of Addison. Both adding their full strength to lifting the moonstone. Even with all the wolves at full power, they still couldn't lift the moonstone.

"Argh!" Willa shouted. "How did a group of just a few zombies and wolves steal it from our den, but our pack can't lift it."

"Perhaps I could be of assistance?" A voice called from behind the tree. Wyatt and Zed turned as Addison pushed in front of them, crouching low, ready to protect them.

The figure who stepped out from behind the tree, could have been Addison. Strong chin, brilliant eyes, gentle voice, and moonlight hair. She wore flowing robes of white and silver, and a soft smile. "I'm sorry for going through all this trouble, I just really couldn't find a way to meet my granddaughter. I hope you can forgive me."

"Lady do you need help? Are you lost from Seabrook?" Wynter asked.

"Are you in danger?" Willa asked.

Wyatt was toying with the zband, trying to get it to come off to slip it onto Zed. Stupid thing was locked tight.

_Zombie can get it off every time he needs it, but I can't even pick it off._ Wyatt looked around for something to slam it on. He felt the woman's eyes on him, and heard her footsteps as she approached. He realized she wasn't tall, about the same height as Addison, and he was having a hard time perceiving her as a threat.

"On my planet, the gravity is more forceful, so I'm quite strong by your standards. May I?" She pointed to Wyatt's wrist. Wyatt deferred to Addison.

Zed was shaking his head no as Addison carefully nodded yes. Taking a step closer as she let Wyatt out from behind her. The woman brought her thumb and finger, and gave a small pinch as the metal disconnect, the zband falling to the ground. Zed bent over, and quickly attached it to his wrist. He felt the pulse start his heart just enough to put his zombie to sleep.

_Thanks for the assist big guy, I've got it from here_. Zed told his monster, watching the death pull away from his veins.

"That's cute parlor trick, but you're a lady in her 90s in a dress out in the Forbidden Forest at night. Where can we take you?" Willa leaned against the moonstone. Her pack looked to her. "She doesn't deserve to die out here." Willa shrugged.

The woman walked over to the moonstone, grabbing the metal bracket, and lifted it into the air effortlessly. The pack gave her a wide space, but kept close.

"My dear, I need no protection, but I'm touched a young alpha would care. You make your pack proud. Come Addison, I need to return what I stole and we can talk along the way." The woman started to walk they the forest, carrying the moonstone like a lunch pail. Addisons eyes were wide, but she ran forward to listen.

"My name is Addison, how do you know me?" Wyatt and Zed were quickly behind her, on either side, one step behind.

"My name is Juniper, I'm your grandmother." The woman paused, and brought her other hand up under Addisons chin, giving it a small squeeze. She turned and kept walking, her pace efficient, and quick for her appearing age.

"My grandma died, her, when my grandfather was attacked by a zombie. I never knew my dads mom." Addison said, her voice full of memory.

"Is that the story they used? Poppycock." Juniper snorted and smirked in the darkness. "Glad to know your father was working on his prejudice at an early age. Let me guess, he made captain of zombie patrol too?" Her voice full of disdain.

"Yeah." Addisons voice was quiet as Wyatt looked to Zed. They both couldn't understand what was happening.

The walk to the den was quick and Juniper brought the stone back front and center.

"Wolf pack, I commend your bravery, your kindness, and your understanding. It has been many years since I could see my granddaughter and I am sorry I had to use the moonstone to travel here. I hope you don't mind that I will need it for travel for quite some time, and I hope we can come to an arrangement." Juniper tried to pull Addison in for a hug, who stayed just out of reach, backing into the arms of Wyatt and Zed.

"Travel to where?" Willa said, breathing as her moonstone was back safe and sound, unharmed.

"To Toliman." Juniper smiled.

"That's not around here." Zed questioned.

"That's in the Alpha Centauri system." Wyatt's eyebrows creased. "That's a different planet."

"You don't think your prophecy meant werewolf alpha did it?" Junipers smile was friendly. "Oh you did, I'm sorry we didn't make it more clear. Yes, we meant an Alpha, as in an alien. My granddaughter, Addison."

"What!" Addison yelled.

Juniper tried to walk up to Addison again, hands outstretched. Addison let her take her hands, and Juniper squeezed. "Addison, leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever done. I wanted nothing more but to be here and when your mother was born it was easy, I would travel back and forth using the moonstone. But then she met your father and he locked away the moonstone, built over it so I couldn't travel. Your grandfather had to sneak me out before the building was finished and I had to say goodbye. I never thought I would come back but I knew you would uncover it, I just didn't know if it would be in my lifetime. And I saw the signal and I knew, you did it! My brave grandgirl did it!" Juniper kisses Addisons knuckles, turning to the Wolfpack. "The moonstone needs clear access to the night sky in order to travel. That's why I stole it, I didn't know the zombies and wolves would come, I'm sorry. I don't want to take it, both your people were born from it, but so was I."

"Wait so it wasn't lime soda?" Zed asked.

"I'm sorry, no." Juniper looked guilty. Addison felt her heart flutter, thinking of the entire world of lies built, yet again, from hatred.

Wynter looked at Willa who nodded. Wynter walked over to the large lever on the right side and pulled. The den ceiling opened, a series of circles collapsing. Willa walked up to Juniper, hand extended. "Next time let's find a way to just leave it here. I can open the ceiling anytime." Juniper let go of Addison and clasped both hands around Willas, tears in her eyes.

"Addison are you okay?" Zed asked.

"I have no idea. All this time I wanted to know about my hair, wanted it to mean something. I thought I was a zombie, then I thought I was a werewolf alpha, and it turns out, I'm an alien." Addison looked at both of them. "I understand if neither of you want me now, especially since my family is the reason why you both were created and why you nearly died."

Wyatt and Zed both stepped into her. Their arms each pulling her close. Zed looked at Wyatt, and for the first time, let go. Wyatt pulled both arms around her.

"Addison, I've wanted you from the moment I met you." Wyatt squeezed slightly. "An answer as to why your hair glows like the moon doesn't change anything for me."

Wyatt released her, letting Zed take over. Zed lifted her in his arms, looking at her eyes.

"Addison I'm a monster, I'm a zombie. You can't control what the hatred of the past did. Wyatt is a werewolf. What could this possibly mean except you belong with me? With us" Zed kissed her forehead, and set her down between him and Wyatt. They pulled her into a hug.

"This is great and all guys but I have less than 4 hours until cheer and unless I get some sleep, I can kiss any leadership skills goodbye."

"Let's get you back to your house." Zed started to pick up Addison. Addison stopped him, looking at her grandma who was still talking with Willa.

"If what she says is true, I don't know if I want to be under the same roof as my dad right now." Addison admitted.

"Do you think she's lying?" Zed asked.

"She smells like you." Wyatt offered. "She smells that same scent you have, you're family."

"Yes, I do." Addison said.

"Well my house is all the way across town." Zed offered. "But dad won't mind."

"You can sleep in Wyatt's den, this is painful how awkward you all are!" Willa shouted from across the den.

"Mine?" Wyatt said, freezing. He ran off, leaving Zed and Addison behind, confused.

"Told you, you should clean your room!" Wynter laughed as understanding came over Addison and Zed. Hand in hand, they walked to Wyatt's den, letting Willa point the way.


	10. Sweet Dreams

_What two chapters within hours of each other? What is even happening out here? I couldn't help it, blame the bunnies of spring forward I needed this scene out of my head like right now. _

_I hope I strike the right cord between tension and release. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading as we move towards the end. ~SL _

Chapter 10

Addison and Zed walked behind Willa as she speed walked to Wyatt's room. She opened the door and let them in, spinning around quickly with a wave to leave.

"Your grandmother is staying here tonight as my guest. She wants to go see your cheer championship tomorrow but would like to hire us to protect your dad from her."

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Addison asked.

"I asked, but seeing as she never got tell her husband goodbye and missed her granddaughter grow up, I'm going to assume you knew which way she meant it. I said yes, so be sure we don't distract you. And make sure these two knuckleheads put you to sleep." Willa laughed as red crawled up Addison face, taking her leave, a peace sign thrown behind her.

"Addison, we are sleeping so you can win tomorrow. That's our goal. That's all. So don't other think sharing your night between us." Zed shivered. The thought of laying down with Addison was nothing new, but this felt suddenly more intimate than anything they'd ever done before.

"You trying to convince you or me?" Addison smiled into his chest, breathing deep before turning to march into Wyatt's room. "Wyatt you don't have to clean." She announced.

Wyatt quickly sat down on his bed. The last pile of vests and pants being shoved under a freshly made bed. His room was mostly spotless, a large bed sat in the center, covered in pillows and fur. A small mantle was his headboard, filled with crystals, small candles and a few pictures. It looked simple, rugged, balanced, charming in the unique way that was Wyatt. And it made Addison smile.

"I didn't clean, it always looks like this." Wyatt smoothed his hand across the white fur bed spread.

"Mine too dude. Yep, spotless." Zed let Wyatt knew how much he appreciated his hard work with a simple look. It took zero words for them both to agree to never tell Addison what their rooms truly looked like. Addison watched their silent exchanged and laughed.

"You guys, the only reason my room is clean is because my mom has a cleaner come daily. I'm not even allowed to have a piece out of place for one day. It's really a welcome change." Addison yawned, the day starting to get to her, her adrenaline crashing. She felt herself lean against Zed as he walked her over.

"How do you want to do this?" Zed asked.

"Well, I have a big bed. We can both sleep on either side, have Addison in the middle tonight." Wyatt shrugged as if it was no big deal. Zed nodded as a bubbly giggle erupted from Addison.

"I'm the cheerleader in a monster sandwich!" Wyatt smiled, taking off his boots, and quickly pulling down the covers. Zed was holding Addison, kicking off his own boots, directing her to sit down on the bed as her giggles turned to sobs. "I'm an alien." Addison started to wail, grabbing both of them and pulling them toward her.

Wyatt and Zed stayed as her sobs turned into hiccups before slowing down into smaller controlled cries. Wyatt pulled away to take off her shoes as Zed stroked her hair.

"Addison, I can't even begin to imagine how you need to process everything that happened today- you were stolen."

"Rescued yourself." Wyatt growled out, gently pulling her shoe off in contention with his voice.

"Oh yeah, we are going to talk about that tomorrow." Zed promised.

"Found our you are part alien." Wyatt added.

"Met your grandmother." Zed exhaled.

"Who isn't dead. And a grandfather who didn't die of zombie attack." Wyatt bit out, climbing back up the bed, sitting beside Addison, grabbing her hand, running his thumb across her knuckles.

"And your dad kind of caused the whole thing." Zed let the last sentence fall as soft as he could. "It's okay to be overwhelmed. If you need to hold off all of this until you have the trophy in your hand, I promise not to say a word." Zed held up his hand, Wyatt mirrored him.

"And have my boyfriend and my boy friend both try to kill each other while trying to become boyfriends to me." Addisons voice sounded tired. Letting the sentence hang.

"When you say it after all that, I feel like a two inch tall wolf." Wyatt finally said.

"Agreed. Bad zombie move." Zed nodded.

"I really want this to work. Because Wyatt's right, I've always been attracted to him." Addison turned to him, her eyelids half open from exhaustion. "He's so handsome, and warm. I love feeling his claws when he touches me and after he admitted he had feelings for me, I've thought about what it would feel like to be kissed by him, all over." Addison sighed, waiting for either of them to clench her or threaten the other. When nothing came, she continued, putting her full attention to Zed. "And my Zed. My someday, my always, my Zombie. You have been my first in so many things, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Your cold hands, your silent heartbeat, the small pulse from your Zband. I've wanted nothing more than to give you all my firsts, in every way." Addison tried to open her eyes, but instead she gave a shy smile, turning back and falling into the bed on her stomach. Feeling safe, secure, she was out before the boys knew what happened.

"She wants me to kiss her." Wyatt whispered.

"All her firsts." Zed trembled. "And I don't want to kill you." Zed smiled at Wyatt.

"I don't want to kill you." Wyatt echoed in agreement. Having both Zed and Addison in his bed, his wolf was pacing.

"You look like you want to do something else." Zed looked at Wyatt, his own body catching onto Wyatt's vibrations.

Wyatt crossed over a sleeping Addison on his knees, and stole a kiss from Zed. It was softer than he wanted, but there was too much. Too might fighting, too much talking, too much feelings- his wolf had enough. Wyatt pulled his arm around Zed, pulling his hair slightly.

Zed froze in shock, but didn't stop it. He felt Wyatt try to command the kiss, felt the change as his wolf took command, and pulled his hair. Zed let himself feel Wyatt's soft lips, his perfect Cupid's bow. He pulled Wyatt to him on his knees, his arm crossing Wyatt's hip, taking over the kiss. Zed wanted to let Wyatt know he saw him, he appreciated him, for respecting Addison, for respecting their relationship, for protecting her, for fighting him and not backing down. Zed tilted his head, changing the angle just enough to where Zed had pull control, pulling Wyatt's knees across his lap, straddling him. Zed pulled away and both him and Wyatt were panting. Zed smiled, enjoying the small amount of swelling his caused, his thumb coming up to rest on the corner of the wolf's mouth, enjoying the tip of fangs.

"Wow." Wyatt shuddered thru his body. Zed chuckled deep in his chest.

"Yeah." Zed agreed. They both turned to look at Addison. "I'm not leaving her for you." He reiterated.

"I would never, ever, allow that." Wyatt leveled, removing himself from Zeds lap, "Never." He repeated. Zed held him from moving, his hands on both his thighs, sneaking back in for a quick chaste kiss.

"Good. Because maybe it's the lack of sleep, losing Addison, finding Addison, meeting her alien grandma-"

"Sleeping together quite literally for the first time." Wyatt smiled.

"I, really, really like this." Zed admitted, resting his forehead against Wyatt. "And I want more of this."

"With Addison?" Wyatt asked.

"With you. With Addison. I might have needed time but, I'm in complete agreement. You're mine now too Wyatt." Zed let him go as Wyatt shrugged off his lap to go across Addison and back on his side. He peeled off his shirt, a bronze sculpted chest covered in markings rippled into view.

"I've always been yours." Wyatt admitted, moving a small strand of white hair off Addisons face. "And hers."

"I know the feeling." Zed quickly took off his shirt and leaned back, looking up at the night sky. "Let's get some rest so we can support our girl tomorrow."

"I'm going to spank her for not letting us save her." Wyatt admitted, pulling the heavy furs up over his, Zeds, and Addisons body. Letting his eyes linger on Addisons plump bottom.

"We. We are going to spank her." Zed agreed, his fist coming up across Addison. Wyatt smiled a full grin, his fist bumping Zed.

"Now, the hardest sleep of my life." Wyatt admitted.

"In more ways than I ever knew possible." Zed agreed. Addison shimmied her hips into both of them, making them groan.

"More spankings." They both said at the same time. They didn't see Addison grin under the covers. She may not have got to see their kiss but to know this could work, without envy or jealousy, made her hope they could be the strength she needed. She listened for their resting sounds, Zeds slow heartbeat to completely stop. She didn't know Wyatt's yet, but she was excited to learn. She felt Wyatt's fangs brush against her ear lobe.

"I can smell you're still awake." Wyatt pushed his lower body into her hip, making Addison moan slightly. Zeds arm snakes around her thigh, pulling it up across his chest.

"I can hear your heartbeat Addisons it's kind of my thing." Zed started drawing lazy circles on her inner thigh, getting as close as he could to her panties.

Addison shivered, knowing her ruse was up.

"I'm sorry, it was so hot hearing you kiss." She spoke into the pillow, afraid to voice her likes.

Wyatt felt what Zed was doing, and pulled her other thigh up across his body, his claws doing designs opposite of Zed.

"I can smell that too." Wyatt nipped her ear lobe, pulling her leg a little wider for a second. "But you're going to sleep because you worked too hard to let anything mess this up." Wyatt patted her thigh, putting it back down off his body.

"Including letting two monster seduce you into complete debauchery." Zed returned her leg the same as Wyatt, letting a small kiss fall on her cheek.

"Seduce me when I win?" Addison once again asked into the pillow, afraid to voice what she wanted.

"We'll see." Wyatt teased, pulling his arms behind his head. Zed chuckled at Addisons groan of frustration and promised himself they were in no rush. They had all the time in the world. Wyatt was thinking the same thing, letting his body fall asleep. Addison, the one who needed sleep, was still awake, her body frustrated.

_Just one win, then I win everything. Just one more win._ Addison repeated to herself as everything faded to black.


End file.
